


Daddy Issues

by weaselbee23



Series: Draco's shitty, but also not so shitty life [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco is five, Hurt/Comfort, Pedophilia, Poor Draco, Trans Male Character, VERY UNDERAGE, we stan an unexpected friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 09:50:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17302403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weaselbee23/pseuds/weaselbee23
Summary: Lucius tucks Draco into bed, but it turns out he has planned more than putting his son to sleep. After Lucius leaves, Draco is taken care of by an unexpected friend.





	Daddy Issues

**Author's Note:**

> I in no way support pedophilia. I couldn't bring myself to write a graphic scene, so this is mostly about the aftermath. Draco is a trans boy in this fic, and has known so since he was four years old. this is mostly a vent fic, but it is also a part of a Draco-centric series that I am writing. Read with caution if CSA (child sexual abuse) or child abuse in general is triggering for you.

A happy, five year old Draco played on the floor of the family room in the Malfoy manor. He played with little plastic dragons with one of the house elves, Lily. Lily and Narcissa were the only ones to accept Draco discovering that he was a boy at such a young age. But, there was no denying it. His name was not Lilah, it was Draco. He liked his platinum hair short with the bangs in his eyes. It made him feel more like a boy. He hated dresses and skirts and anything that came close to makeup. Yes, there was no denying it. Draco was a tough little boy. 

Though, his father, Lucius Malfoy, had mixed feelings about this. Being transgender was not uncommon nor entirely looked down on in the wizarding world, but he wanted to keep his perfect family image. Although at the same time, this was perfect. If raised properly, he could have the perfect male heir to the Malfoy name. He just had to be careful. 

And careful he was, until tonight. 

Lucius walked into the family room and smiled warmly at his son. “Draco, honey. It’s time for bed.” he announced, his voice like poison honey. He watched as Draco nodded quickly, standing and putting his toys away with the help of Lily. once the toys were put away, Draco turned to his father.

“Daddy, is Lily tucking me in or is mommy gonna do it?” he asked sweetly, finishing the sentence with a small yawn. He rubbed his tired eyes with his small hands, looking up at Lucius. 

“Daddy is going to tuck you in tonight, little dragon. Come.” he instructed, holding his hand out to the young child. He gave a smug smile to himself when little Draco reached up and took his father’s hand. Lucius lead the young boy up the large staircase to his room. Once they walked in, Lucius shut the door and whispered a locking and silencing charm, his actions unnoticed by his son. 

Lucius then turned on his heel and began to stride over to the bed, sitting on the edge of it as he watched Draco get dressed for bed. He slipping on some dark green silk pajamas that Narcissa had bought for him for his fifth birthday. They were his favourite. The boy then went into the bathroom connected to his room and stepped up on the stool, grabbing his toothbrush. As he brushed his teeth, he happily swayed from side to side, excited for Lucius to tuck him in. he never tucked Draco in. it was always Lily or Narcissa. 

Once Draco finished rinsing his mouth, he turned the water off and walked back into his room. With a little help from Lucius, Draco climbed into his large bed and settled in.

Lucius gently stroked the small boy’s cheek with the back of his hand. The young child happily leaned into the touch, enjoying one of the rare moments of affection from his father. 

“Draco, you know that I love you very much, right?” he asked in that sweetly venomous voice once again.

Draco’s eyes lit up as he smiled. “I love you too daddy.” 

“I want you to be happy, Draco. I want you to feel good.” He continued as he lowered his hand to stroke Draco’s neck.

Draco looked up at Lucius, confused as the man popped open the top button of his nightshirt. “Daddy?”

“Shhh. just let daddy take care of you.” He whispered as he leaned down.

\---

Screams echoed throughout Draco’s room as the boy begged his father to stop.

To stop hurting him.

To stop touching him.

The boy fought back with all of his might, but it wasn’t enough.

It was never enough.

\---

Lucius left Draco in a crumpled heap in his bed. 

As the door shut, Draco let out a broken sob, curling into himself further. His body trembled and he wailed with every breath. Oh god, he was hurting. He pulled at his hair as he cried, eyes shut tight. He was beginning to panic from not being able to breathe. He had been crying too hard.

A knock then came at the door, and Draco couldn’t move to hide. He prayed to whatever was out there that his father had not returned. 

As the door slowly creaked open, Draco saw Lily standing in the doorway. She stepped into the room and quietly shut the door. “Little master, Lily heard what happened. Lily came as soon as she could.” She said frantically, hurrying over to the boy to comfort him. 

Draco reached out a hand to help her into his bed before he pulled her close, hugging her as tight as he could without hurting her small body. Sobs and wails spilled from his throat as Lily gently pet his head.

“Come, Lily will give Little Master a bath.” she offered, tugging on Draco’s hand. 

 

Draco nodded and wiped his eyes before sitting up and swinging his legs over the side of the bed. He then hopped down off of his bed and limped to the bathroom, Lily only a few steps in front of him. The small house elf then drew a hot bath, getting bubbles from the linen closet and adding them to the water. Once the tub was full, Lily turned the water off and helped Draco in. 

Lily was extra careful as she washed Draco’s small body, cleaning the blood off of him. It looked as if Lucius had beat him with his cane, long bruises forming on his back. 

After Lily bathed him and helped him dry off, she helped him get dressed in a new pair of pajamas. As she tucked him into bed, she looked him over, taking in the injuries she could see. She did not have a very good understanding of human society, be it muggle or wizard, but she knew children were not supposed to be treated in such a way. And it made her feel sick.

“Lily will be right back little master.” she said before hopping off of the bed and leaving the room quietly. When she returned, she held a bowl of fruit with chocolate syrup on top, the boy’s favourite snack. 

“Lily has brought little master a snack.” she said as she approached the bed and handed the bowl to the boy. 

“Thank you Lily. Will you stay here for a while longer?” he asked, voice small.

Lily gave a warm smiled as she nodded. “Lily will stay with little master.” she then climbed onto the bed with Draco’s help. The two sat there, Lily reading a book to him the best that she could. Narcissa had taught her to read so she would be able to read to Draco when Narcissa was busy. 

And this became a ritual for the two. After Lucius would leave Draco’s room, Lily would sneak in and bathe him, taking care of his wounds. She would then get him a snack and read to him until he fell asleep. At first it was only once a week, but then it became more often. Until eventually it became every night. 

So every night, Draco would cry. But every night, Lily would come and wipe his tears.

And Draco learned what friendship was after that first night.


End file.
